Wanderer
by Meffisto
Summary: A collection of Kenshin and Kaoru's thoughts..
1. Only Her

This is a short collection of thoughts of both Kaoru and Kenshin.

Chapter 1: Only Her

* * *

It doesn't matter when they look at me with fear.

_As long as she offers her hand and welcomes me home._

It doesn't matter that I have slaughtered men like pigs.

_As long as she's okay, safe and unharmed._

It doesn't even matter that I make it rain blood.

_As long as I get to sit beside her and watch the cherry blossoms fall._

She is like sunlight, a balm to my ancient soul yet blinding to my wicked eyes.

She is like spring rain that washes away my pain yet stings my open wounds.

Her name is my prayer, one I tell myself every night. Longingly. Desperately.

These hands of mine have purged many, both wicked and innocent alike.

Yet when she clutches them in her own, they tremble and weaken like that of a small child.

My emotions mirror her own.

Her happiness and grief, her anger and compassion, they all become mine.

It is by my strength that I vow to make her smile.

It is my duty to help her have peace of mind.

No worries, no fear nor pain.

I wish to stay forever and make her mine in every right.

Yet this wanderer may never deserve such a gift.

With this endless burden and this eternal fight.

So I wait.

Day by day, I wait for that one glance, that one touch that she offers.

And I am healed again.

Healed enough to live for another day, for another struggle.

These hands can never be cleaned.

I chose this path of death, still uncertain if it ever brought anyone peace.

Surely out of all those that I have killed, many others were saved.

Of that I am still uncertain.

But if I could.

If I could do something right for once in my life.

I would do anything.

For her.

If it is for her sake I could kill another thousand men.

_Even if she hates me for it._

If it is for her safety I could murder without hesitation.

_Even if she hates me for it._

I would understand.

After all I am but a tool.

A tool for massacre and destruction.

But I have a mind too.

And a heart.

One that is battered but still beats.

One that was dead but was brought to life.

Because of her.

By her.

.._and only her._


	2. My Kenshin

_His touch is fire_

Scorching my skin. Leaving behind his marks of insanity

Imprinting deep within me in body and in soul

Travelling the expanse of my flesh

Teasing ever unnerved fiber

Even as we lay he remains careful

Always careful

_My Kenshin_

Naivety and innocence

All gone in a stroke of pleasure

Yet a deeper, fuller, understanding blooms

Of his mind, of his body, his desires and his need

_Of Him_

The moon bathes us in its dim glow

And the sounds of the night around us

Accompaniment to our dance

It isn't primal or rough

But gentle and sweet

He leads with restraint

How I wish he let go

_Just once_

I am his deliverance

He is my salvation

His mistakes I do not point out

His scars I do not shun

Instead I touch him

_Love him_

Both in his spirit and in body

This world has done him so many wrongs

But it has given me a kindness

By sending him into my arms

I have a chance

_To heal him_

To endure with him

Though I can never replace

I hope I can ease a little of his burden

One that which he places on himself

We sigh and we moan together

Softly yet passionately into the night

_Forever_

May he feel the burn

The warmth that I try so hard to give

May he feel it and be glad

That he holds me in his arms

Carefully

_Always Carefully_

Shivers and tremors travel between us

Riveting yet exhilarating

Just for a second he snaps like a twig

Bends like an old tree

Flesh against flesh

Heart against soul

How I wish he could bury everything

Within me

_And smile_

All my thoughts and my worry

My anger and pain

The injustice and vulnerability

All of me

Everything that I am

_Is all his_

Although he slays and he kills

Going against the balance that is in nature

Taking on more than a man should ever endure

He remains in my arms

And becomes part of me

The best of me

He becomes my blessing

He becomes my sin

_My Kenshin_


End file.
